


an unhappy king leads an unhappy kingdom

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 The Hunter's Heart, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mithian ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: The Hunter's Heart, Methur rewrite. Also, Lancelot ain't dead cause it's canon. God, get your angst fics where Lancelot dies out of here. Pssh, totally didn't die in canon. Gwen and Lancelot get married on castle grounds with Arthur's blessing and Gauis walks her down the aisle. GUYS IT'S CANON.--------------------------------------------------------“What great family is she from?”Mithian knew that there was no ‘she’. That it was a serving boy and not some noble princess or esteemed court lady. But, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She needed him to think that his feelings were not obvious.“None, he is from Ealdor, a village in Cenred’s kingdom.”





	an unhappy king leads an unhappy kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> EH WHADDUP I'M BACK WITH THAT GAY SHIT.

Mithian was quite dumbfounded when she, a strong ally, was thrown to the side for a chance of a life with a lover.

 

“Tell me, who is it that trumps a princess?” Mithian asked knowingly. She knew who trumped a princess, it was a serving boy with too big ears and too bright eyes, who looked at Arthur when he thought the king wasn’t looking. That was why he did not like her because she was threatening to take away the person he loved.

 

“No one,” and with some hesitation, “and everyone.”

 

“What great family is she from?”

 

Mithian knew that there was no ‘she’. That it was a serving boy and not some noble princess or esteemed court lady. But, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She needed him to think that his feelings were not obvious.

 

“None, he,” Arthur spoke with an emphasis on the ‘he’, “is from Ealdor, a village in Cenred’s kingdom.”

 

The answer however didn’t satisfy Mithian enough, if she was to leave peacefully, she wanted to see Arthur and Merlin be happy. They deserved to be able to love each other in peace and if that were to come true, she didn’t need any ancient claims. All she needed was a friendship.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Merlin.”

 

“I talked to the servants about your past betrothal. They said that a woman named Guinevere was to be wed with you. However, the servants had said that her heart belonged to another, one of your knights. But, so did yours.” Mithian explained, as she gave him the scroll back, “Arthur, you must talk to Merlin.”

 

“I can’t. He’s a servant.”

 

It wasn’t because he was a servant, it truly wasn’t. He does not see class or status like every other noble in Albion. It was because Arthur so dutifully believed he needed an heir to sustain the Pendragon line and Merlin could not provide.

 

“Guinevere was a servant. That didn’t stop you.” Mithian smirked, as she looked past the Arthur, to gaze at Merlin.

 

“But, Merlin is a man. It would be an embarrassment for me to have a male consort.” Arthur exclaimed at her.

 

“An unhappy king leads an unhappy kingdom. I mean to cause no offence but, look at your father.”

 

“I understand. I bid you well on your journey back home.” Arthur had replied, as he lead the discussion to an end.

 

“And I bid you well on your journey for love.” Mithian added, as she let her servants lead her to her horse.

 

* * *

 

After Mithian had left, he had finally allowed him time to understand her words. He was alone in his bedroom and was currently sitting at his desk.

 

_An unhappy king leads an unhappy kingdom._

 

He wasn’t unhappy because Gwen had betrayed his love. He was unhappy because she found another love and that they didn’t have the strongest of trust.

 

He was unhappy because Gwen could love Lancelot and vice versa. He was unhappy because he couldn’t do the same with Merlin.

 

_An unhappy king leads an unhappy kingdom._

 

He cannot punish the both of them for loving each other. Gwen’s heart always belonged to Lancelot. Lancelot loved her enough to let her go marry another man and for that he cannot hate him. Gwen loved him enough that she had always kept him in his heart and for that he cannot hate her.

 

He cannot hate them because that would make him a hypocrite.

 

_An unhappy king leads an unhappy kingdom._

 

A knock on the door, interrupted his thoughts, “Are you alright Sire?” asked Merlin.

 

“Quite, I was just thinking.” Arthur distractedly answered, as he played with Guinevere’s ring in his hand, “I’m inviting Guinevere and Lancelot back to Camelot.”

 

Immediately Merlin’s expression was filled with glee.

 

“That’s amazing. But, may I ask why?” Merlin cautiously questioned and he couldn’t blame him. Afterall, he was conversing with a hothead Pendragon who casted his soon to be wife out of her own home.

 

“I shouldn’t have banished them for love.” he said as he got up from his seat, moving closer to Merlin.

 

“Don’t worry Arthur, you’ll find another.”

 

“I already have.”

 

“Who is it? If it’s Sofia from the kitchens, I’m afraid to say her heart is also called for by the Lady Emma of court. Though Lady Emma does not know, it’s so annoying seeing them pine endlessly for each other. I mean one would think that you could easily figure it out by the stares and the prolonged touching and don’t even get me started on-”

 

Whatever Merlin was saying had been interrupted by Arthur kissing him wholeheartedly. After the kiss had ended, he didn’t pull the rest of his body away, instead keeping Merlin at close proximity.

 

“Merlin?” he asked in his daze.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Please shut up.”

 

For once Merlin had obeyed orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my dudes.  
> Also I'm starting accept asks and requests on tumblr and here. PLZ DO THIS.


End file.
